User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 1 - Awakening
DISCLAIMER - Each chapter will have a marking of either 1 or 2, which signifies the viewpoint of the narrator. 1 means that the story is being told from Lady Timpani's perspective, and 2 means that the story is being told in third person watching over the Heroes of Light, Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, Luigi, Nastasia, O'Chunks, and Mimi. AUTHOR'S NOTE - I'll put a link at the beginning of each chapter for you to listen to while you read. I think that it adds more "feeling" to the story. Please listen while you read that chapter :). MUSIC LINK ---- 1- I awake with something tickling my feet. I’m laying on the grassy ground, in a place I’ve never been before. My body feels weak, but I manage to lift my head up off the ground to get a look at what is tickling me. All I see is grass, swaying in the wind, next to me. After a few more minutes of lying on the grassy ground, I finally get up into a sitting position. Where am I? I’m wearing a white dress with pink flowers scattered on it, probably for decoration. My hands are gloved, but my legs and feet are bare. I take a look around, and spot a lone tree with a man leaning against it, facing away from me. Who is he? I get onto my knees and hop up onto my feet as I pick my dress up in my hands and run to the tree. The man turns around and looks at me. I know who he is. Without thinking, I say, “Blumiere!” “Timpani!” He says back with a smile. We walk closer together. “Where are we? I don’t remember anything…” “Neither do I.” Blumiere is wearing a white button up collared shirt. His height is over mine. On his head is a white and blue top hat. His legs are in black dress pants. He looks magnificent. I walk closer to him until we’re face to face. But all of the sudden, an apple from the tree we are standing under falls next to me. “Get back!” Blumiere exclaims as he pulls me into a protective grasp. “Oh. It’s just an apple.” I wriggle out of his grasp slowly. “I’m hungry, aren’t you? I don’t know how long we’ve been out, but it must have been a while,” I say to quickly change the subject. “Yes, yes, I am hungry,” Blumiere acknowledges. He points to some apples hanging above us. “After you, Timpani.” I pick a nice, red apple from the tree and watch Blumiere do the same. Then, we walk over to a riverside on the other side of the tree. I dip my legs in the water, relieved to feel refreshed with cold water on me. Blumiere sits next to me, biting into his apple. “Do you remember anything?” I ask him in curiosity. Surely he must remember something. “Actually, I think I do. The name Count Bleck is the first thing I can think of.” “Count Bleck? That name seems familiar to me too. Do you remember a person named ‘Mario’?” “Mario? Never heard of it before.” I lick my lips and taste the sweet juice of the apple. We sit in silence until I feel something in the water tugging on me. Blumiere grabs me, ready to pull me back if something happens. But it is just a fish, looking for some food. So, I bite a piece of my apple off and toss it into the water. The fish immediately examines it and begins to nibble on it. I smile. Blumiere loosens his grip on my arm and pulls his other arm over my shoulders. We continue to eat our apples, small talking while doing it. Once we finish our apples, we decide to cloud-gaze back where I woke up. We lay next to each other, with Blumiere holding my hand. “Look!” I say to him. “That looks like a smile.” “Yes, it does! Good find, Timpani!” He pokes me in my belly and I giggle back. “See that one?” Blumiere says as he points to it. “It resembles a baby!” “Hmm. I don’t see it.” I’m joking around; the baby is the biggest cloud in the sky. “Really? Right… there!” He points again. “Nope. Not seeing it.” He looks at my face and finds me faking it. “You’re faking it!” I start to laugh out loud. “Arg!” He pokes me in my belly a million times, until I start to really laugh loud and wiggle around. He stops. We’re both smiling. For the rest of the day, we talk, sky-gaze more, and even swim in the river in our dry clothes, knowing that the hot sun will dry them. By nightfall, both of us are exhausted. I sigh and say, “I just want to know about our past.” Blumiere lays his white coat out on the soft grass, as a blanket. I didn’t even realize he had a white coat until now. I lay down on one side of his coat, and he lies on the other side. He pulls his edge of the coat up to his chest, wrapping himself in it. I do the same. “Oh Timpani. Maybe some things aren’t meant to be known.” I think about what he says. I have never thought about that until now. I thank him for the thought and slowly drift off into a deep sleep with the warmth of Blumiere next to me. Next chapter [[User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 2 - The Heroes|-->]] Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic